If YJ had facebook
by SuperSandri
Summary: You forgot about this one, right? I haven't updated in months, but do to not-so-popular demand, I have updated.   Title says all, R&R, and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Here`s the intro. I figured this would be hilarious!  
>I dont own, all rights go to DC and Mark Zuckerberg!<p>

**Earth-16 Facebook!**

**Megan Morse** Wow! I got Facebook. This is epic.

**Artemis Crock** Hey Megan.

**Wally West** Hey Megan, Arty.

**Artemis Crock **Never call me that Baywatch!

**Dick Grayson **lol

**Artemis Crock **Not now Dickie bird!

**Dick Grayson **Sorry, but you two better get a room sooner or later.

**Kaldur **Artemis, now is not the time to be fighting.

**Wally West **Thanks Kaldur.

**Conner Kent **has joined facebook.

**Megan Morse **Hey conner.

**Conner Kent **No.

**Megan Morse **?

**Wally West **I went to a concert yesterday.

**Artemis Crock** Let me guess, Lady Gaga?

**Dick Grayson **Katy Perry?

**Conner Kent **Nicki Minaj?

**Megan Morse **The Beatles?

**Kaldur **Megan, Half of those guys are dead.

**Wally West **You guys really don't know me, do you? It was Maroon 5!

**Dick Grayson **were you whelmed?

**Artemis Crock** All right, when you say it like that, it sounds stupid.

**Wally West **Arty, don't be mean on facebook.

**Artemis Crock **Oh yeah? What are you gonna do then?

(The next day.)

**Wally West **is now friends with **Paula Crock.**

**Artemis Crock **noooooooooooooo!

**Dick Grayson **hahaha!

(A few hours later)

**Dick Grayson **is now friends with **Paula Crock.**

**Artemis Crock **oh come on!

(A few more hours later.)

**Artemis Crock **is now friends with **Bruce Wayne.**

**Dick Grayson **F

**Dick Grayson **U

**Dick Grayson **C

**Dick Grayson **K

**Dick Grayson **!

**Bruce Wayne **Dick, we talked about swearing on the internet last night.

**Conner Kent **just took a dump.

**Artemis Crock **wtf

**Conner Kent **I blame megans cooking.

**Artemis Crock **I agree. Too much bran.

**Barry Allen **has joined Facebook.

**Wally West **fml!

**Artemis Crock **is now friends with** Barry Allen.**

**Wally West** grrrr...

(Even more hours later.)

**Wally West **is now friends with **Oliver Queen **and **Roy Harper.**

**Artemis Crock **is gonna beat the ever living shit out of **Wally West.** :(

**Dick Grayson** better bring his camera to the cave next weekend!

**Megan Morse **is now friends with **Oliver Queen, John Jones, Roy Harper, Arthur Curry, Bruce Wayne, Tula, Garth, Queen Mera, Clark Kent, Paula Crock, **and** Barry Allen**.

**Artemis Crock **will kill you.

The end!

So I hoped you enjoy. Please review, and remember, I take request!


	2. Chapter 2

Earth 16 facebook part 2!

**Dick Grayson** Is tract the opposite of distract.

**Wally West** Uuummm... I guess so.

**Artemis Crock **That made no sense.

**Conner Kent **Robin told me to watch this internet video. It's about a pair of girls and a cup.

**Artemis Crock **Conner, don't!

**Conner Kent **Too late, I already started the video.

(5 minutes later.)

**Conner Kent **just threw up.

**Megan Morse **That's okay Conner. I'll clean it up.

**Artemis Crock** warned you.

**Dick Grayson** Sorry bud, but that's what Wally did to me last week.

**Wally West **also recorded **Dick Grayson's** reaction.

**Roy Harper **You guys are acting like a bunch of kids. Don't you want some R-E-S-P-E-C-T.

**Dick Grayson **Find out what it means to me!

**Roy Harper** Would give **Dick Grayson** a glare if he was face to face with him.

**Dick Grayson **is sorry.

**Conner Kent **Hey guys, I heard this female singer yesterday on the radio. She's good. Her name is Justin Bieber.

**Artemis Crock ** O_O

**Conner Kent **What! I really like her. I kinda have a crush on her.

**Wally West **Conner, Justin Bieber is a girl.

**Conner Kent** What? You're kidding me.

**Roy Harper **Oh yeah?

**Roy Harper** has sent a video to **Conner Kent.**

(Five minutes later.)

**Conner Kent** is freaking out.

**Megan Morse **Conner, I can hear you from your room. You're only two doors down. And I wondered why you wanted to buy all those posters yesterday.

**Dick Grayson** lol! You really thought he was a girl?

**Artemis Crock **Hey Rob, don't tease him. When we first met I thought you were a 13 year old drag queen.

**Wally West **Rude, but funny. Oh heck, I'll lol!

**Dick Grayson **Grrrr...

**Roy Harper **is now friends with **Paula Crock.**

**Artemis Crock** Oh my god, not you two!

**Wally West** Mwah hahahahaha!

**Roy Harper **is now friends with **Barry Allen, **and **Bruce Wayne.**

**Wally West **F

**Dick Grayson **M

**Wally West **L

**Dick Grayson**!

**Artemis Crock **Who's laughing now, bitch!

**Dick Grayson **shut up!

**Megan Morse **guys, calm down.

**Artemis Crock **is now friends with **John Jones.**

**Megan Morse** ...

**Artemis Crock **Mwah hahahahaha!

**Roy Harper **I should really get a myspace account.

**Dick Grayson **Myspace is dead!

**Conner Kent **No it's not!

**End of part two! I know, I know, two parts, one day, it's my thing!**

**Please review! All right, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Earth 16 facebook part 3

**Dick Grayson **Ready Wally?

**Wally West **Okay, You start.

**Artemis Crock **WTF is going on?

**Dick Grayson **7 am waking up in the morning!

**Conner Kent **Oh god!

**Wally West **Gotta be fresh gotta go downstairs.

**Megan Morse **I love this song!

**Artemis Crock **Of couse you do.

**Dick Grayson **Gotta get my bowl, gotta have cereal.

**Wally West **Seeing everything the time is going.

**Dick Grayson **Ticking on and on, everybody's rushing.

**Artemis Crock **is now friends with **Rudolph West.**

**Wally West **oh god, no!

**Artemis Crock** then shut up.

**Wally West **is sorry.

**Conner Kent **is in love with **Megan Morse.**

**Wally West **is kinda surprised.

**Artemis Crock **is confused.

**Megan Morse **Really Conner? I love you too!

**Kaldur **is now friends with **Tula **and **Garth.**

**Dick Grayson **has no fucking clue on what is going on.

**Kaldur **I am in love with **Tula**! Sorry **Garth.**

**Artemis Crock **smells a hack.

**Wally West **Dick...

**Dick Grayson **is busted.

**Artemis Crock **Dick, hacking the motion sensors is fine, but facebook?

**Dick Grayson **Geez, I'm sorry. But the world needs more love.

**Megan Morse **YOu hacked **Conner Kent's **and **Kaldur's **facebook account?

**Dick Grayson **Only **Conner Kent's**, **Kaldur **is actually in love. Good thing **Tula's **not online.

**Megan Morse **is crying.

**Artemis Crock **- **Megan Morse **Get a grip girl.

**Conner Kent **is now in a relationship with **Cassandra Sandsmark.**

**Megan Morse **All right now Dick. You can stop with the hacking.

**Dick Grayson **That wasn't me.

**Cassandra Sandsmark **Hey facebook world.

**Megan Morse **who the heck are you?

**Cassandra Sandsmark **I'm Wondergirl. I've been dating Mr. Kent over here for about 2 months now.

**Conner Kent **Hey Cass. Haven't seen you in a while.

**Cassandra Sandsmark **Hey there big guy!

**Dick Grayson **Goodbye Megan... Hello Wondergirl!

**Artemis Crock **Everyone shut up! This is getting good!


	4. Chapter 4

YJ facebook part 4

**Dick Grayson **I still don't get while I'm still single.

**Artemis Crock **Um... have you looked in the mirror? You look like a 13 year old drag queen.

**Dick Grayson **You told me that before.

**Artemis Crock **Yeah, I just wanna make sure it stuck with you.

**Wally West **Looks like somebody has a case of chronic bitch syndrome.

**Kaldur **LOL

**Artemis Crock **All right, can everyone stop bitching on me?

**Dick Grayson **Hell to the no.

**Wally West **Nice one.

**Dick Grayson – Wally West **Dude, why don't you zoom over to Gotham or something? It's bored playing Xbox when you're alone. Plus, some guy keeps bullying me while I'm online.

**Wally West **I think I was online when you met that guy. BTW, I'm pretty sure it was a girl.

**Artemis Crock **I think that was me. My username is BiteMeBitchez15

**Dick Grayson **Holy shit, it WAS you!

**Artemis Crock **I made you cry. LOL

**Wally West **Nice on Artemis.

**Conner Kent **Megan's crying in her room, bitch has issues.

**Artemis Crock **Thank you Conner! I've been wanting to say that all this time.

**Conner Kent **I think she's upset because I was dating somebody without telling her. But in my defense, she's as nosey as fuck. I once found her internet history on the computer, she spent half her time stalking me on facebook.

**Dick Grayson **Last month, when we were all having the picnic in the park, Megan started rubbing my leg under the table.

**Megan Morse **Oh, that was your leg?

**Dick Grayson **Yes it was.

**Wally West **I'm so over you Meg, you are just creepy.

**Artemis Crock **Megan, what were you tying to do?

**Megan Morse **I was just trying something I saw on youtube. It was a Shane Dawson video Dick and Wally showed me.

**Wally West **Me and Dick also showed her the Scary Maze game.

**Dick Grayson **Yeah, I got her reaction on video then posted it online.

**Megan Morse **That wasn't funny guys.

**Conner Kent** All right guys, I don't give a damn if Myspace is dead, I'm getting a Myspace account to get away from all of you motherf**kers and hoes.

**Wally West **Either Supey's drunk/ high, or Robin hacked his account.

**Dick Grayson **isbusted...again.

All right so it wasn't the best chapter, but I haven't updated in a while. I nearly forgot about this, and I think you did too. Lately, I've been running out of good/PG rated ideas for fan fics. Leave a review cause I need an idea.


	5. Chapter 5 Ships WallyDick

**If YJ had facebook part 5**

**Wally West **How do you treat a bite wound?

**Dick Grayson **did a hooker bite you again?

**Wally West **no.

**Dick Grayson **a stripper?

**Wally West **no, I wasn't in that part of town today.

**Dick Grayson **oh, so who bit you?

**Wally West **Artemis did.

**Dick Grayson **that bitch. And BTW, you could've just said a whore did.

**Artemis Crock **in my defense, you flicked me. And I'm not a whore!

**Dick Grayson **are you sure about that? Cause I might need to play that tape of you and that Robert Pattison cardboard cut out.

**Artemis Crock **DON'T! You said that you'd never mention that ever again. You also said you burned the tape.

**Wally West **Dick made a copy and gave it to me. I never knew you were so affectionate to a piece of cardboard Arty.

**Artemis Crock **oh fuck me lord!

**Paula Crock **Artemis, no such language shall be used on your Facebook account!

**Artemis Crock **Mom? I thought you were still on MySpace.

**Paula Crock **MySpace is a dead, I have to stay up to date with technology. And such.

**Wally West **you know what, this was a lot of notifications I didn't need. Dick, lets log out and fix my bite wound.

**Dick Grayson **ok. See ya!

**Artemis Crock **have fun fucking eachother.

**Paula Crock **(Clears throat.)

**Artemis Crock **woops! Forgot you were still here.

_******Transistion******_

**Conner Kent **I hate the new facebook layout.

**Kaldur **Conner, I've told you a 1000 times, you can hate it, but you can't destroy it.

**Wally West **you hate everything dude. Monkeys, facebook, glee, jersey shore, rebecca black, you even hate the song My Heart will go on.

**Dick Grayson **anyone to hate that song is completely heartless!

**Artemis Crock **i hate it.

**Wally West **that explains a lot.

**Megan Morse **lol

**Artemis Crock *****Snape stare***

_******Transistion******_

**Artemis Crock **I hate poking.

**Megan Morse has poked Artemis Crock**

**Artemis Crock **what the hell? I just said not to.

**Megan Morse **I don't know what poking was, so I needed to try.

**Dick Grayson **yay! It's poke Arty day!

**Dick Grayson has poked Artemis Crock **

**Artemis Crock **please stop!

**Wally West has poked Artemis Crock**

**Wally West **heh heh

**Artemis Crock – Wally West **Don't you dare do that again!

(5 minutes later.)

**Artemis Crock **wtf? You guys can poke me, but I can't poke you.

**Dick Grayson **Arty my dear, the wonders of hacking are amazing.

**Wally West **Do not worry, Dick is trying to stop his hacking obbsession. Recently, he's been going to hacking-addicts anonymous meeting every two weeks.

**Dick Grayson **dude! You promised never to tell anyone about that?

**Conner Kent **is that why you two always meet up with eachother every Sunday night?

**Dick Grayson **yep

**Conner Kent – Megan Morse **and you thought they were gay, you owe me a soda.

**Dick Grayson is now in a relationship with Wally West**

**Wally West **what? How did that happen?

**Dick Grayson **I had nothing to do with this!

**Artemis Crock **you aint the only one with hacking skills dickie-bird.

**I finally published this! Can I get a whoop whoop?**

2


End file.
